Love and Lies
by XxAngel of DarknesxX
Summary: Miku is a new ouran student. she loves the host club, and is the "first" girl member. Has she found true love or will her sercrets keep her away from the one she loves. i already know how the story is going to go but i just have to type it. PLEASE REVIEW!... Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! i hope you like this story! Ill tey to get the next chaper up asap. i dont own anything but my own chacters. please please please review! i also need idea too! tell me how i could improve it as well! thanks for reading!**

"Miku! Don't you have school today?" Kazuki yelled.

Miku ran into the next room where Kazuki was drinking tea. "YES! Am I late? Please don't say I'm latteeee. It's bad enough to start in the middle of the year!" she said as she was shoving things into her bag. The dress she had to wear was terrible. She hated dresses in the first place, but since it was the school of her dreams she didn't mind. Before Kazuki could say another word she was out the door running to school.

Kazuki sighed. "I was just wondering why you were up so early. School doesn't start for another hour or so… Miku? Hey, are you still here? I guess she left… wait a minute, she didn't fix breakfast!"

xXx

Miku was sprinting down the streets. She ran until she was at a giant clock tower. She looked at it confused. "I'M A HOUR EARLY? Huh I guess I should have looked at the time before I left," she said before realizing how loud she was.

"Excuse me, but you must be the new student… Miku isn't it?" someone said.

Miku was very shy when talking to new people. "Uh yes…" she said quietly.

"I'm Haruhi. Need any help?" Haruhi said smiling.

"I guess so… could you show me where Chairman Suoh is. Haha if I'm going to be early I might as well get to know the school a little better," Miku said still shyly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Haruhi said.

xXx

"He's right in there," Haruhi said.

"Um thanks…" Miku answered softly.

"No problem! I think we are in the same class so I'll see you there!" Haruhi said before walking off.

Miku knocked on the door before opening it slightly. "Hello?"

"Please come in," Chairman Suoh said.

Miku walked in and sat down. "I'm the new student, Miku," she said.

"Ah yes I had forgotten you were coming today. Though you're a honor student, I have asked someone to help you stay on track for the first few weeks you are here," he said.

"Um- may I ask who this person is… and where I could find them?" Miku asked.

"Oh, of course! Kyoya Ootori will be your tutor. You should be able to find him in music room three after classes" he answered.

"Thank you! I must get to class now!" Miku said as she walked out the door. She walked down the hall to class. Haruhi was right, she was in her class. She was also the only person Miku knew. "Hey. Do you mind if I sit by you?" Miku asked.

"I don't, but Hikaru and Kaoru might. They sit on each side of me. No one sits there though. I'm sure no one would mind," Haruhi said.

Just then two people walked up behind Miku. "Haruhi!," they said together. Miku jumped and turned around quickly. "You must be the new girl," one of them said. "Sorry for the scare," the other said. "I'm Kaoru!" Kaoru said. "And I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru said.

"I'm Miku," she said smiling.

"Alright! Everyone take their seat!"the teacher said.

The classes seemed to last forever. Miku tried to keep up the best she could to keep up, but it was harder then she thought it would be. She was glad she had a tutor.

"Music room three…" Miku said to herself as she walked down the halls. She couldn't find it easily. She did eventually find it though. She opened the two doors.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" multiple guys said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for chapter 2 being as short as it was... Chapter 3 coming soon! Again please review!**

"Welcome to the Host Club!" multiple guys said.

"Host club?" Miku asked as she backed away from the door.

"Todays meeting has already ended. Tamaki and the others insisted on staying for the lesson," Kyoya said.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, why did they want to stay for a simple lesson? It's only going to take a few minutes." Miku looked very confused. She was still standing outside of the music room, so she walked inside.

"I told Tamaki you had lived in America. He decided him and the rest of the host club have to stay," Kyoya said.

"We didn't know you were from America!" the twins said.

"I just lived there for a little while. It wasn't a big deal or anything…" Miku said.

All of the sudden Tamaki jumped into the conversation. "Where did you go while you were there? How long did you stay there? Do you know English? How many countries have you been to?" he asked so fast she didn't have time to answer.

"Uhhhh… Well, I didn't really go anywhere while I was there. I stayed there for three years. Along with many other languages, I do know English. Umm, I've lived in many places," she answered as well as she could.

Before Tamaki could ask more questions Kyoya interrupted, "Let's not waste any time, then. We should get started right away. Now, did you have any questions about what was taught in your classes?"

"I was hoping that we could review math. Then if we have the time to review some of the other classes." Miku answered.

Kyoya gladly agreed to this, and they started to review math. They reviewed many other subjects as well. Tamaki kept asking questions the whole time.

Miku looked up to see what time it was. A look of horror crossed her face. "I'm… late," she whispered. "Excuse me, Kyoya… I have somewhere I must be. Thank you for your time…" her tone of voice changed to where he sounded happy. She smiled. "Same time tomorrow! Right?" she said as she ran out the door. Right as the door closed, that smile was gone.


End file.
